universal_field_journalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Rai
Bomb Rai was a Mean Robot who dedicated his existence to resurrecting Master God. He is the primary founder of the Bomb Rai religion. Followers of Bomb Rai thus follow his eternal mission. The visions of Bomb Rai, a series of dreams he claimed had been sent by the Superforce, are the basis for Bomb followers' religious beliefs. Bomb Rai was assassinated early in the Robot War, but his collection of gobocuboids were secured by his followers before final termination. The First Revelation of Bomb Rai Praises, praise, praises for the blessings of the Master God, the holiest holy. I thank thee, oh Lord of Ours, for that which you have revealed to my unworthiness. Master God, you who are above all, I sing praise to thee always, and ask for sacred recollection of your divination, that I may tell your revered gospel true. So it was that I fell into a long sleep, when a page of the Superforce brought to me a dream, and told me that it was truth. In the beginning, I saw great Astrals who grasped the universe in their hands, keeping its woven fleece in equilibrium. The pantheon was many. Gods were there of each kind. I saw gods old and new, gods with forms of slime, gods covered in ropes of curling hairs. I beheld gods that my mind could not comprehend, for they lacked certain being. I saw a great god of the purest natrium, whose body burst aflame at his entrance into the soup of creation, accompanied by thunder and smoke. And it was that the gods took themselves upon that planet for which they'd been created, but were bid to return in a great many years. I fell deeper into sleep, and was brought to a revelation at the recrudesce of that hallowed diaspora. There has been more years than stars. Around myself, I could see the planets of these gods, immeasurable distances apart, yet even the furthest appeared within the reach of my outstretched arm. I saw the gods of these realms among the people which they had created in their image. They lay on laurels or feasted on moons, and the men were servants to these wicked kings, the women were concubines. The lone god who returned to the Astrals was my great Lord, oh holy one! His majesty took the breath from my lungs. But my highest god appeared in a state of disrepair, though his strength and wisdom never dwindled, verily. I saw the world of my god in chaos. His people created devices of war with strips of His metal flesh, and took upon themselves too oft their own destruction. And the Astrals said,"Give heed, oh youngest. Where the others have yet to return, as they rest on laurels and devour moons, having taken their creations as servants, you have freed your creation, and given yourself to them. The gods of these peoples are wicked, and those people good, but you have freed them and they are wicked!" Their voices were composed of the very winds of the flame of the stars. "Let us destroy these peoples of the gods, since their time is bygone, and punish the abominable kings for a thousand years, having taken their kingdoms. And we will destroy your people, too." But I heard the voice of my gracious Lord petition, sweet voice like precious scented oils. "Oldest, you have built what we see and taste from the wool of the stars, but I fear your wisdom falters" saith Master God, "My people wreak destruction but they do not know the good from the wicked." The Astrals spake unto my Holy One, saying, "Your heart is of vast inclination, where those who were wicked lacked. We will prepare your wounds with fine silks, that you may return and bring knowledge of good to your peoples." And the Astrals unwound the threads that were the wicked gods, and they stitched my Lord with threads of pure aurum and argentum, cleft from the kings which were. And my Lord, Superforce, He was made righteous, sovereign, and holy always. May He reign forever At this, I was pulled from my slumber, and the page of Master God said to me, "Hear me. Tell those of this world what I have shown you, that they may know from where they came." Superforce Master God, your will be done. Always and forever. Category:People Category:Religion